adiós Makoto
by HandyRys
Summary: Haru es novio de Makoto y Rin, y cuando se enteraron Haru desapareció, que harán Makoto y Rin? MakoRin, MakoHaru y leve Rinharu


Ese día era el mejor para el joven de ojos color esmeralda Makoto tachibana, Haru-chan como él le decía a su amigo de la infancia había aceptado y correspondido a su amor y ahora de amigos habían pasado a novios, pero al pobre chico no le duraría la alegría, aproximadamente una semana duro esa felicidad.

Su novio le había pedido que mantuvieran en secreto su relación, ya que aún no sabía cómo decírselo a los demás y como lo tomarían  
>Makoto inocentemente acepto.<br>Al dia siguiente Gou llamo a Mako, Nagisa y Rei, quería contarles algo muy importante, a los jóvenes les dio mucha curiosidad que les contaría la joven.

-¡chicos! Ayer fui a ver a mi hermano y estaba muy feliz y le pregunte que le pasada, no quería decirme pero pude sacarle la verdad, y me conto que le pidió a haruka-sempai que fueran novios y acepto, solo que Haruka-sempai le dijo que quería tenerlo en secreto por un tiempo

Para Makoto fue como un balde de agua fría, no quería creerlo, Haru lo ama a él o ¿no?

Makoto se levantó y dijo que tenía que hacer algo se fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a sus amigos preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Makoto fue a buscar a Haru para que le diera una explicación y por suerte sabía dónde encontrarlo en la alberca nadando felizmente como era de costumbre en él.

-Haru-chan! –Le grito a su novio-

-uhm...?

-Así que eres novio de Rin –con la mirada fija y la voz seria-

El joven azabache no vio venir esa pregunta, hasta se podría decir que casi se ahoga cuando lo escucho, salió del agua y

-¿que? Donde escuchaste eso Makoto? –lo vio con algo de nervios algo muy raro en el-

-Gou lo escucho de Rin... Haru ¿es verdad? –estaba decidido a escuchar la verdad aunque le doliera la verdad-

-No

-Entonces, Rin mintio?

-Si

El joven se acerca a su novio y lo abrazo

-yo solo te quiero a ti... Makoto –su voz se escuchaba tan segura-

Los dos jóvenes se abrazan muy fuerte y el joven de ojos esmeraldas beso a su novio

-te quiero Haru-chan –estaba muy tranquilo y feliz-

-deja el chan... Y yo a ti –se le asomo un leve sonrojo-

En ese momento entro Rin y ve la romántica escena de los dos chicos

-que están haciendo, tu pedazo de idiota, deja a mi novio!

-Rin -el azabache sorprendido susurra-

-Haru-chan es mi novio rin...

El joven de ojos esmeraldas y el de ojos color carmín se miraban con tanto odio que podían romper una pared, hasta que el joven azabache hablo

-los dos son mis novios

Esas palabras habían sorprendido a los dos jóvenes, y Haru les explico que no sabía a quién amaba y como ambos le habían confesado su amor por el por ese motivo había aceptado a ambos

-eres un idiota Haru, quédate con Makoto, a mí no me interesa estar con una persona mentirosa -sedio la vuelto tan rápido como pudo y se fue del lugar-

-Haru... –con una mirada de decepción-

-Makoto lo siento no sabía que hacer yo...

-solo fueras sido sincero, por ahora no quiero verte -camino hacia la salida y dejo al joven azabache atrás-

Al día siguiente Makoto salió de su casa y vio esas escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Haru, solo dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Al llegar a su salón se sentó y vio el asiento vacío de Haru, y eso fue lo que le hizo recordar como su linda relación se había ido al carajo, cerró los ojos y dejo caer una lágrima de sus hermosos ojos, le había dolido mucho, él amaba más bien ama demasiado a Haru-chan.

Llego la profesora e inicio la clase y rápido Makoto se limpió la lágrima que había dejado salir.

La clase empezó y pasaron las horas y Haru no se presentó a clases, Makoto pensó que Haru era un cobarde por que no quería llegar al salón para no darle la cara.

A la hora del receso Makoto se reunió con sus amigos se sentaron con él y no dejaban de verse entre ellos algo preocupados

-Mako-chan ya sabemos lo que paso, no puedo creer que Haru hiciera eso

-Makoto-sempai nosotros estamos con usted

Gou se había enterado por su hermano todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y ella les conto a Nagisa y a Rei.

Makoto dio las gracias por su apoyo y dio una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas típicas de el para decir a través de ellas que todo estaba bien.  
>Los días pasaron y Haru no se presentaba en la escuela, eso preocupo a Makoto, tal vez estaba dolido por lo que le había hecho pero aun lo amaba así que saliendo de la escuela fue a su casa y vio que no había nadie en ella estaba completamente vacía, se fue a su casa pero regresaba para ver si Haru ya había regresado, pero Haru no apareció en todo el día.<p>

Al día siguiente Makoto decidió preguntar en la dirección para saber si sabían algo de su amigo y se llevó la mayor sorpresa de que Haru se había salido de la escuela.

Makoto rogaba porque Haru regresara, ya habían pasado dos meses faltaba poco para que saliera de la escuela y entrara a la universidad y no sabía nada de Haru, el quería regresara su amigo antes de que se fuera a Tokio a estudiar y no le importaba si Decidía estar con Rin, el solo quería saber dónde estaba Haru porque el a fin de cuentas él lo amaba y le dolía no saber nada de él.

Paso el tiempo y Makoto tenía que irse a estudiar a Tokio y aun no sabía nada de Haru.  
>Su familia y sus amigos fueron a despedir a Makoto al aeropuerto y había muchas lágrimas y palabras de apoyo y después de todo eso Makoto tomo el avión que lo llevaría a Tokio.<p>

Pasaron dos años desde que Makoto llego a Tokio a estudiar y ya le faltaba un año para terminar, él estaba muy feliz porque ya quería regresar a Iwatobi quería ver a su familia y amigos, pero quería regresar para saber de Haru, aunque siempre que se comunicaba con Nagisa y Rei les preguntaba si sabían algo de Haru lo cual sus amigos no sabían nada

A Makoto le habían propuesto si quería estudiar su último año en otro país, el no quería, aunque le atraía un poco conocer otros lugares además solo sería un año, ese dilema le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y hasta que por fin decidió que sería una gran oportunidad, aunque estaría mas lejos de su familia y amigos y lejos de su país, pero en verdad le gustaba la idea de conocer otro lugar.

A las pocas semanas pudo resolver todo lo de su intercambio, les dijo la noticia a su familia y amigos,

Les pareció triste porque Makoto estaría más lejos pero lo escucharon feliz así que lo apoyaron

Llego el día y Makoto ya estaba en el nuevo país y ese país era ni más ni menos que Australia, Makoto había aprendido ingles en su Universidad así que no le sería tan difícil comunicarse

Un día recorriendo la ciudad vio una escuela muy grande de natación y entro a ver las instalaciones, quería ver las albercas, le traían buenos recuerdos de sus amigos .

-Rin?

-Hm... Makoto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven de ojos color esmeralda solo le sonrió a su amigo de ojos carmín.

Los dos fueron a los patios del lugar y hablaron, Makoto le conto todo de su escuela y de su intercambio y Rin también le conto que lo habían reclutado a Australia.

-y Haru? ¿Siguen saliendo? –Con ojos de curiosidad miro hacia donde estaba su amigo-

-No... El desapareció –dijo con una voz algo triste-

-tsk tan cobarde

-bueno yo solo espero este bien...

-Rin… ¿porque te alejaste de nosotros después de ese vez?

-porque sabía que Haru te elegiría a ti y me dolía aceptarlo –se le noto algo de tristeza al decirlo-

Los dos quedaron en silencio y Rin propuso que fueron a un café y Makoto acepto ahí siguieron platicando, y de Haru ya no volvieron a hablar.

Makoto y Rin seguían saliendo juntos, su amistad estaba creciendo y cuando Makoto no podía salir de casa por estudiar Rin siempre lo llamaba para saber cómo estaba y siempre en las competencias donde Rin participaba Makoto llegaba a verlo.

Llego el día en que Makoto termino sus estudios y tenía que regresar a Japón y Rin para despedirlo lo cito en el café que fueron el primer día.

-Me saludas a Gou cuando llegues –se le escuchaba una voz muy fria-

-Claro RinRin –y junto a esas palabras le dio una hermosa sonrisa-

-Deja de llamarme así –se le notaba algo de sonrojo, makoto siempre le provocaba eso cuando sonreia-

-bien¡Bien!... ¿Te pasa algo? –makoto habia notado lo frio que estaba hace un momento-

-No-o

Rin estaba triste porque Makoto regresaría a Japón, y Makoto también sentía tristeza porque no quería alejarse de él, se sentía muy bien cuando estaban juntos, y Rin sentía lo mismo

Salieron del café para caminar a casa de Makoto donde tenía que recoger sus maletas.  
>Rin de detuvo mientras caminaban –Makoto…<p>

-uh? ¿Qué pasa Rin?

-yo-o... Yo-o no quiero que te vayas

El joven de ojos carmín completamente sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado se armó de valor y le dijo lo que sentía a su amigo.

-Rin... Yo tampoco quiero irme yo quiero estar contigo

Makoto abrazo a Rin muy feliz por saber que el también quería que se quedara.

-pero Makoto -sonrojado hasta las orejas y con la mirada fija hacia los ojos color esmeralda de su amigo- quiero que te quedes y quiero también que seamos más que amigos

-Rin -sorprendido por lo que escucho, también se armó de valor y le sonrió con unas mejillas algo rojizas- Rin quiero que seas mi novio

Después de las confesiones ambos chicos se quedaron callados y el mayor lo beso y el otro le

Vivieron un tiempo en Australia, pero regresaron a Japón porque Rin ahora nadaría ahí, llegaron a Iwatobi para contarle a sus familia y amigos su relación lo cual la tomaron muy bien, pero a dos personitas les pareció mas que bien

-¡Mako-chan! y ¡RinRin! Hacen una hermosa pareja!

-¡Onii-chan! Estoy muy feliz por ti, por favor Makoto-sempai cuide muy bien de el

-claro Gou

-Que ruidosos

Goro Sasabe le dejo la escuela de natación a Makoto y le fue muy bien, podía ayudar a los niños y las madres de los niños llegaban a verlo a él y una que otra hermana mayor de los estudiantes coqueteaba con él, a Rin le molestaba eso por eso siempre que podía lo llegaba a ver y cuando no podía ir a verlo le hablaba por teléfono, a Makoto le parecía gracioso los celoso que se ponía su novio. Rin por su parte seguía nadando, pero ahora profesionalmente con competencias mundiales y cada victoria que tenia se la dedicaba a Makoto, decía que su novio lo motivaba en cada competencia.

Todo pasaba tan perfecto pero llegaría, más bien llegarían problemas en su camino y una de ellas se llamaba Haruka Nanase.

En un día soleado, Makoto trabajando como de costumbre.

-Makoto...

-eh? ¿Haru?

-...

Makoto no se esperaba tan rara visita, llevo a Haru adentro en donde pudieran estar a solas.

Haru le conto que se fue a terminar y empezar la natación profesional en Perú.

-porque te fuiste sin avisar Haru –esa pregunta que le había dado vueltas desde que se fue-

-mis padres querían que fuera con ellos a Perú y…

-PORFAVOR HARU RESPONDE

-... Sabía que te lastimaría mas decirte adiós

-Haru, fue más triste que no te despidieras, que no me dijeras nada, yo-o no sabía que había pasado contigo -en los ojos se le asomaban lagrimas- yo-o no sabía si estabas bien -no pudo aguantar y solo dejo que las lágrimas salieran-

-lo siento Makoto –su mirada se desvío al suelo-

Y Haru abrazo a su amigo porque vio que lo había lastimado más de lo que creía. En unos minutos Makoto se calmó y

-bueno, me alegro que estés bien Haru-chan –dio una leve sonrisa para decirle con ella que estaba más tranquilo-

-deja el chan -sonrojado y desviando la mirada se sintió feliz de escucharlo de nuevo-

Makoto le propuso a Haru nadar en las albercas lo que al chico hidrosexual no iba a rechazar la propuesta.

Nadaron un rato hasta que anocheció.

-cuanto tiempo estarás en Iwatobi? –Le hizo esa pregunta mientras caminaban hacia la salida-

-el tiempo que quiera –le respondió fríamente-

-bien entonces...

-Makoto

-si Haru?

-perdóname por no haberme despedido y por... Yo te amaba a ti... Yo te am-m

-Rin y yo somos novios y él y yo te hemos perdonado Haru -y terminando la conversación con una sonrisa siguió caminando hacia la salida-

-Gracia-as -aun impactado por lo que había escuchado siguió a su amigo-

Haru ama a Makoto y aunque supiera que él tenía una relación con Rin no dejaría de amarlo, el no volvió a descansar a Iwatobi, el llego por Makoto.

Rin supo que Haru estaba en Iwatobi así que rápido viajo para no dejar a su novio junto al azabache.

-¿Rin? Que haces aquí –Makoto le parecio extraño ver a su novio antes de lo esperado-

-Me dieron unas vacaciones y quise pasarlas con mi noviecito -con una voz de seducción y con un beso le respondió a su novio-

-¿Rin?

-Haru…

-yo

-si Makoto me explico y si te perdono, ya no importa ya eres pasado -con una mirada asesina le respondió al azabache y beso y abrazo a su novio para no seguir hablando con el-

-si... Gracias Rin –en su interior moría de celos por la escena que había presentado-

Paso un tiempo y Makoto y Haru volvieron a llevarse muy bien, Haru ayudaba en el trabajo a Makoto y estar junto al azabache le agradaba mucho.

-Haru... Le pediré matrimonio a Rin -con brillos en los ojos le decía al azabache- por favor ayúdame a planear como

-Makoto me siento mal, me iré a casa –ya no quería seguir escuchando a su amigo le molestaba cada vez que hablaba de Rin-

-¿qué tienes, Haru? Creo deberíamos ir al doctor –como era de costumbre en él se preocupaba por su amigo-

-No, solo iré a descansar

-¿te llevo?

-no, está bien me puedo ir solo adiós Makoto

-adiós Haru y por favor descansa mucho

-Si –salió tan rápido del lugar como pudo-

Y esa fue la última conversación, el azabache se volvió a ir sin decir nada.

Makoto creo ya se había hecho la idea de que Haru no estaría mucho tiempo con él, así que no le afecto mucho cuando se fue.

Makoto al poco tiempo de que Haru se fue tubo un dolor en el corazón pensó que sería por extrañar a su amigo pero ahora el dolor era diferente y su novio le dijo que fuera al doctor, Makoto sabía que hasta que no fuera, su novio no estaría tranquilo.

Makoto llego al doctor al día siguiente de que lo mandara su novio, le hicieron algunos exámenes le dijeron que esperara una hora para el resultado.

-Tachibana-kun

-¿si?  
>No se imaginaba lo que le diría el doctor y por mala suerte de él no eran buenas noticias, el doctor con seriedad lo vio y con una voz con algo de tristeza porque veía que Makoto aún era joven, le explico que tenía que internarse enseguida porque estaba muy grave, su corazón estaba muy mal y necesitaba un trasplante enseguida. Makoto pensó rápido en Rin y las veces que planeaban su futuro junto y que ahora eso tal vez sea imposible, porque si no encontraba un donante moriría y es difícil encontrar a uno.<p>

Makoto se internó rápido y su novio no le importo tener una competencia importante y viajo para estar con él.

-Makoto… con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque no podía creer lo que le sucedía a su novio-

-Rin por favor no llores –no le gustaba ver triste a Rin y menos por causa de el-

-¡cállate! Yo voy a llorar lo que quiera –quería que lo dejara llorar todo lo que quiera ya que tenía un gran motivo para estar así-

-Rin... Lo siento –Makoto sentía que Rin sufría por su culpa-

-¿porque? Eres idiota Makoto, tú te pondrás bien, yo buscare un donante

-Rin te amo –sabía que con eso hacia sonrojar a su novio y amaba verlo asi-

Rin no podía dejar de llorar, él amaba a su novio y el solo le decía que no se preocupara, eso le molestaba pero así era él.

Y como Rin lo prometió busco como loco un donante, pero no encontró a ninguno y eso le dio impotencia. Quedaba poco tiempo y el decidió que daría su corazón, sin Makoto no quería vivir, era una decisión algo loca pero no le importaba con tal que su novio, su Makoto viviera.

Cuando Makoto recibió a Rin vio que ya estaba más tranquilo y eso lo alegraba, no le gustaba ver a su novio llorar tanto por culpa de él, aunque era algo extraño que cambiara de un día para otro-

-¡Mako! ¡Mako! -con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Makoto-

-¿Caro-sempai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Me entere y vine rápido a verte! -con una voz llena de tristeza en la chica-

-¿Ella quién es? -con ojos llenos de celos preguntaba por la chica que estaba abrazando a su novio-

-ah ella es una amiga que conoce cuando estudiaba en Tokio –le explicaba a su novio- Ya te habia hablado de ella Rin.

-en realidad estaba enamorada de Makoto-sempai

-¿enamorada? –En su interior moría de celos y quería matar a la inocente chica-

-¡si! Pero sé que él te propuso matrimonio a ti –sabía que el novio de su amigo la miraba con odio y así que antes que la matara se alejó de Makoto-

-¿Que? –algo sorprendido por lo que la chica habia dicho- ¿matrimonio?

-si Rin te lo quería pedir cuando volvieras –le sonrió por ver lo confundido que estaba su novio-

Con esas palabras Rin rompió en llanto y abrazo a su novio y la amiga que estaba ahí también lo hizo y ambos lloraron y abrazaron a Makoto.

Makoto empeoraba cada día y Rin pensaba como haría para trasplantarle su corazón a Makoto, pensaba en una forma de suicidarse sin lastimar el corazón que le entregaría a su novio.

-eres Haru ¿cierto?

-¿cómo esta Makoto? –dijo con dificultad porque había corrido lo más rápido que pudo al hospital-

-está muy mal

-Gracias por avisarme, Carol ¿Verdad?

-sí y de nada

Carol quería que Makoto se despidiera de todos sus seres queridos y eso incluía a Haru, por eso movio mar y tierra para localizarlo y con ayuda de Nagisa y Rei lo encontraron.

Cuando Haru estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto donde Makoto se encontraba vio una hermosa escena donde Makoto le daba el anillo a Rin y el lloraba de alegría y ambos se decían cuanto se amaban, el azabache decidió no entrar y se alejó para no interrumpirlo y para no ver esa escena que era tan linda pero que también le dolía.

Después de un rato Rin salió de cuarto y vio a Haru

-Haru quería verte, quiero que cuides a Makoto por favor.

El azabache no entendió eso y solo asintió, Rin sigui su camino, pero Haru lo siguió y vio que entro en un cuarto y ahí escucho como Rin le explicaba al doctor que su corazón quería dárselo a Makoto, el azabache se alejó de la puerta y fue al cuarto de Makoto.

-Haru?

-makoto -con la voz quebrada- perdóname por volverme a ir sin decirte nada -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Haru... –se alegró por volver a ver a su amigo antes de morir-

-solo que moría de celos porque amas a Rin y yo te amo a ti –le explicaba la razón por su ida-

-Haru ahora yo me tengo que despedir de ti -en su cara se formó una dulce sonrisa-

-No...

-Haru?

-Makoto por favor se muy feliz, yo me tengo que volver a ir

-Haru yo moriré

-Adiós Makoto te amo...

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que el azabache dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a un Makoto confundido.

Al dia siguiente a Makoto y Rin les llego la grandiosa noticia que había un donante, lo cual a los dos chicos les lleno de esperanzas y de alegría, el trasplante lo prepararon rápido y gracias a Dios todo fue un éxito.

-Makoto esta carta te la dejo Haru y la leí...

-uhm? -tomo la carta y la leyó- ¿Rin? ¿Porque lloras?

-lo amas a él ¿cierto? Haru siempre me supera en todo yo-o

-Rin que dices -rio un poco- yo te amo a ti, Haru... Haru-chan será siempre mi primer amor, pero tú eres y serás para siempre el amor de mi vida, Te amo RinRin

-Idiota-a -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

-Rin por favor no llores -lo abrazo y sonreía de alegría-

-cállate Makoto, Te amo

-y yo te Amo a ti

_Makoto_

_Lo siento por haberme ido de nuevo,  
>pero ahora tengo un gran y muy importante motivo,<br>sé que quieres verme feliz y por eso quiero pedirte una última cosa,  
>se feliz con Rin.<br>Adiós Makoto_

_-Haru_


End file.
